This invention relates to aquatic propulsion systems, particularly to training aids for swimming.
There is an ever-present need for improved aquatic propulsion systems. Such systems may be used to assist in training novice-to-expert swimmers in proper techniques, including the proper positioning of a swimmer's hands for a given swimming stroke, for example, to gain a competitive advantage in professional or amateur swimming events. A propulsion system is also needed to improve swimming technique and thus improve enjoyment of leisure swimming. There is also a need for an aquatic propulsion system that may be worn when swimming to improve efficiency, power, and speed, or to rehabilitate an injured muscle group. There is also a need for a system that will enhance pleasure and improve the effects of swimming as an exercise.
One disadvantage of conventional aquatic propulsion devices is that they do not train the proper hand position or align the hand with other anatomical regions. For example, prior-art devices such as kick boards, swimming fins worn on the feet, paddles for the hands, or flotation devices do not position the hand in proper anatomical alignment for efficient propulsion through the water.
When swimming, the most efficient position of the hand, forearm, fingertips, and elbow is a position that provides a uniform application of force on the pulling surface and an increased surface area for holding water, resulting in the generation of more power and speed. This efficient alignment of the fingertips, hand, forearm, and elbow is generally known as the “paddle-blade position.” The paddle-blade position is essential to create the maximum amount of power and speed for each stroke. The prior art does not adequately address training a swimmer to maintain the paddle-blade position throughout the swimming stroke. As a result, many swimmers “break their wrists,” that is, lose the paddle-blade position alignment at some point during a swimming stroke. This misalignment results in inefficient swimming technique that may lead to fatigue, reduced power, and speed loss when swimming.
Additionally, the prior art does not train muscle memory of the hand, fingertips, elbow, and forearm.